Serena
by Villain Princess
Summary: Serena is a young woman who is strong willed who hates the norms of the world she lives. When the invasion of the Huns is announced, she's fearful that her father might be drafted. Disguising herself as her brother and takes his place. Though neither is qualified to serve. With the help of her dragon Dennis, Serena goes to fend off the enemy while trying to keep her secret.


A solider is walking around his post at the Great Wall one night when a bird of prey hits the back of his head. Looking over the edge a hook comes up followed by many more. "We're under attack." The solider realizes. "Light the signal!" He shouts to his fellow soldier as he goes to the door only for it to open and reveal their enemies.

The Huns.

Going up the ladder that is beside the door, the solider grabs a torch and lights the signal for his fellow soldiers to do the same. He sees the leaders of the Huns and stares him blank in the eye as he sees the other signals being lit. "Now all of Domino knows you're here."

The leader of the Huns picks up a flag and burns it in the signal flames. "Perfect." The light of the flames revealing his blue-green hair and grey eyes.

* * *

Inside the Domino palace, the Emperor Shuzo is in his chambers with his trusted adviser Kite Tenjo, when the general of the army, Seto Kaiba comes in accompanied by two soldiers. Seto bows as he informs the Emperor of the Huns breach of their northern border.

"Impossible!" Kite exclaims. "No one can get through the Great Wall!" Shuzo raises his hand to silence Kite and allow Seto to continue.

"Noah Kaiba is leading them." Everyone knows the story of Seto and Noah. They're stepbrothers through Seto's mother and Noah's father. They both joined the army to appease their father, but only Seto had the skills it needed to climb the ranks while Noah did try, he never advanced and left the army. His whereabouts have been unknown until tonight. "We will set up defenses around your palace immediately."

"No." Shuzo rises from his throne. "You will send troops to my people! Kite!"

"Yes, Your Highness?" The adviser wonders.

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," Seto interjects. "But I believe my troops can stop him."

"I won't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat."

Seto bows again as he and his troops leave, ready to fight the night away. Ready for the war that is about to happen with Huns. As Seto walks away he thinks of his own son, Yuri, an incredible young man and soldier. One ready to brave the war front. Seto just hoped that this day would never come where he would have to step aside and treat Yuri as one of his troops rather than his son.

If Noah ever finds out that Yuri is his son, Seto knows that Noah will do anything to get his hands on Yuri and Seto is not about to let that happen.

* * *

Through the night as Kite writes, everyone is unaware that the words that Emperor Shuzo has spoken is true. For in one of the provinces there is a girl with indigo-hair and blue side-tails that is sleeping soundly in her bed. In her home is her father, Leo, brother Declan, and her grandmother, Mai. (Mai being her grandmother on her late mother's side.)

As she sleeps, the trials that await her tomorrow is going to shape the rest of the lives of all of Fusion.

"Do you think she will pass tomorrow?" A silver-hair young boy asks his grandmother.

"She is an intelligent and proud young woman. She will be fine."

"I hope you are right. Father isn't getting any better, and I've rumors that the Huns plan on attacking soon. He cannot take being in another war, and I am far too young to be a soldier."

"Just by six months. Do not worry, everything will all work out." The violet-eye woman says. "Do not underestimate your sister. She is full of surprises."

"I greatly dislike it when you speak all cryptic like that. For now, I believe we should be getting some sleep." Declan tells Mai. Mai agrees as they burn out the candle as they go to there rooms for the night, unaware of what is happening.


End file.
